1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toy riding devices and, more particularly, is directed to ridable toy wagons.
2. Description of the Invention Background
Wheeled wagons and carts, in some form or another, have existed since man's invention of the wheel. To man's delight, such apparatuses made the transportation of a variety of different articles much easier and safer. No doubt, from the very beginning, man fashioned such apparatuses in a variety of sizes and shapes, some of which were probably the predecessors of today's toy wagons.
Perhaps some people's fondest memories of their childhood days involve hauling their favorite toys or playmates around in their trusty toy wagon. Today's toy wagons are usually made from metal and/or plastic and generally comprise an elongated box-shaped body member with four wheels and a handle attached thereto.
Some previous and current wagons are sized such that a small child can sit or ride in the box-shaped body member. Unfortunately, because the body members of those toy wagons typically have a bottom member that extends the entire length thereof, the rider's feet are prevented from touching the ground. As such, the rider cannot, alone, propel the wagon and, thus, must rely on another person to pull the wagon with the handle. In addition, depending upon the length of the handle member and the height of the person pulling the wagon, that person is often forced to assume an awkward or bent over position in order to grasp the wagon's handle. Also, prior and current toy wagons are typically incapable of having their hauling capacity selectively increased or decreased.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a wagon that can be ridden by a child or, in the alternative, function as a device for hauling and transporting articles such as small toys and the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a toy wagon that can be propelled either by a child riding in the wagon or by a person walking in front of the wagon.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a handle member for a toy wagon that is selectively extendable to predetermined lengths.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a toy wagon having a hauling capacity that may be selectively increased or decreased.